1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electric propulsion systems and, more particularly, to the retrofitting of conventional internal combustion engine systems to form electrical propulsion systems.
2. Prior Art
In the past various attempts have been made to produce more efficient propulsion systems. This is particularly true in the area vehicular transportation. Some of these earlier attempts have included electric cars with rechargeable but extremely heavy battery packs as well as modifications to internal combustion engines such as rendering part of the pistons inoperative. Flywheel type propulsion systems have been proposed and experimented with; however, there is no known system for retrofitting a conventional internal combustion engine, using many of the parts of such engine, to provide the structural foundation for an electrical propulsion system.